Artemisia
This roleplay character belongs to lily and can be found here. Artemisia is a character from pandemoniumhqs. She is the daughter of Pythia, the first woman who practiced dark magic. As punishment their ancestors made the grave mistake of cursing her youngest daughter, Artemisia, with the use of dark magic only believing it would be a curse but turned out to be the latter and many feared her as a child. In her young age, her family was slaughtered by hunters before she was taken captive. Force to wear the necklace she can not take off and still wears today, ( prevented her from using her magic ), she suffered terrible physical and sexual abuse before being left for dead years later. A vampire emissary taking pity and took her in. Artemisia was the merciless and brutal leader of many wars of the past and name known by many of the supernatural and throughout history. A witch hexed her memories about 100 years ago but now that the witch is dead, Artemisia is slowly remembering who she is. She currently works as an assassin at pandemonium Artemisia is a member of the unknown family name as she doesn't use it. History Born to Pythia, the first practitioner or dark magic, and an unknown father, Artemisia was the result and proof of her mother’s deeds. Born with dark magic and punished by the ancestors because of Pythia, Artemisia was the black sheep among the witches around her. Despite being treated poorly and outcast by her people, artemisia always had her mother and brothers to go back home to. Loved by them unconditionally. Artemisia never blamed her for the punishment given to her for her mother’s actions. While Pythia could be seen as heartless, she loved her children dearly and to protect them she had to go against nature unknowingly being pregnant at the time. Born 100 years before the war ended, in her young age, rumors were that her mother and three oldest brother was slaughtered by rogue hunters, who at the time captured the supernatural to enslave them as they did with their own people. Watching them all die, they soon turned their attention towards her. Artemisia was taken captive as soon as they bound her magic using a supernatural chain that prevented her from using her magic, suffering terrible physical and sexual abuse at the hands of the ones that sold her around. After years of being kept in the bowels of a slave ship, she was discarded and left for dead on the streets. Where she was found by a vampire emissary and took pity on her. That day Artemisia vowed to become come stronger and return only to watch the very humans who took her burn. She was subsequently raised, fed, clothed,and trained by the emissaries and the best of the best they could find her. until no match could be found with her gift and skills of sword. Using her abilities to render many helpless and gaining the use of magic. the young girl proved to be a capable warrior. She grew in favor of most of the supernatural during the war when she effortlessly murdered and won battles. Many believing she had sold her soul to death himself considering she stopped aging at 25. ( though really she had linked her life to an immortal's life. WC ) People knowing her to be murderous by trade and not one people would want to cross. It was during the end of the war that Artemisia would lose her memories by the hand of a witch who hexed her when she stabbed her ( a traitor who worked with the humans ). The love of her life whom she hated at first thinking her dead. Like a reset of her life yet by instinct her body knew all she was capable of. Artemisia had but a name that the one who trusted her called her by. Knowing her situation. She was vulnerable without her memories and without the sense of who she really is. But it didn’t stop her from living. As of recently the witch who hexed her died thus little by little her memories are returning. She was taken in at pandemonium where she works as an assassin. Doing what she pleases along with the works most hire her to do and kill off. Personality Before the loss of her memories Artemisia is depicted as a ruthless individual. she is a master tactician in warfare. Her brutality in combat is also worthy of note, slicing apart the opposing forces with obvious glee. She is short tempered and does not tolerate failure of any kind. Her cold exterior stems from her childhood abuse. For years she has harbored deep resentment for humans and had spilled quite the amount of their blood during the war and during the years of her memory loss. She is incredibly perceptive, able to identify characteristics in certain individuals. Aside her obvious flaws Artemisia is not completely amoral. Due to losing her memories, Artemisia has gained a gentle side to her. Having a childlike/playful air to her when she likes someone. Always finding a way for a good time. Though make no mistake; She still has no regard for human life, finding it a means to an end. As well as anyone who spoils her good mood certainly ends up hurt or dead one way or another. Powers & Abilities Basic Powers The basic powers of every witch include: * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Other Powers * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Clairvoyance: The power to divine future, past or present events through instinctive knowledge. * Intuition: The power to divine future, past or present events through the use of instinctive knowledge. * Premonitions: The power to divine future, past or present events through the observation and study of dreams. * Psychometry: The power to divine future, past or present events through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. * Projection: The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. * Transmogrification: The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. * Telepathy: The power that allows witches to access the minds of others through spells. * Possession: The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Dream Manipulation: The power to control people's dreams through spells. * Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. * Excellent fighting skills * Leadership * Speed * High intelligence * Archery * Charisma * Swordsmanship * Physical strength * Manipulation Etymology Artemisia: Middle English: via Latin from Greek, ‘wormwood,’ named after the goddess Artemis, to whom it was sacred. Notes: * Artemisia was hexed and lost her memories but slowly is regaining them. * She wears a necklace (choker) that is spelled and marked that prevents her from using her magic. Only the bloodline of the family who's blood was used to spell the necklace is able to take it off. Trivia: * She's an original character made by lily * Phoebe tonkin is her faceclaim. Category:Phoebe Tonkin FC Category:Female OC Category:Supernatural OC Category:Witches Category:Female Witches Category:Witch Category:Original Characters Category:Female Character Category:Supernatural Females Category:Female